The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants
by Invader Miley Phantom
Summary: Sam, is anything but what her parents want her to be. A civilized, proper young lady. So, Sam tries to avoid them at ALL costs. Now that this unexpected visitor is coming, Sam's life begins to fall apart. summary sucks story is MUCH better
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom... but I wish I did.

---

"This _cannot_ be happening! This cannot be _happening_!" I cried, hugging my knees and rocking back and forth against my bathroom wall. This wasn't really how I acted--- I'm _much_ more put together than this--- but in this case, I don't care. "Danny, why is this _happening_ to me?!" I asked, tears falling faster than my words.

He shrugged and put his hands on my shoulders. "I don't know, Sam. Don't worry, we'll get through this."

"_How_?!" I snapped. "When it gets up and _walks away_?!"

"Sam... You _know_ I hate seeing you like this..." Danny said softly.

"Well it's _your_ fault this happened!" I yelled.

"It was _your_ decision as well," he replied.

"Well, you could've _stopped_ me!"

"Sam! Can we _please_ just drop it?!"

"No! No we can't... Not until this whole thing is over."

"I don't think I can wait that long."

"I waited ten years for you to tell me how you felt. I think you can wait."

"Augh! Sam, come on."

"No. I'll come around when this whole mess is straightened out, okay?"

"Fine," he exhaled.

"Alright then," I replied quietly. "But, Danny! _How_ are we gonna get through this?!"

Danny wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "I don't know, Sam. I don't know."

---

I guess you're all wondering what this is all about. Maybe it'd be clearer if I started it off the "right" way.


	2. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: Do I own DP yet? Nope.

Oh, BTW, the story starts out on March 6, 2005. Also, they don't live in Amity Park, it's Indianapolis (don't ask why).

* * *

_Happy sixteenth birthday to me. Whoop-dee-doo,_ I thought to myself as I pulled on my miniskirt and then my t-shirt. I then walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Pamela and Jeremy were already waiting for me to come down.

"Hey, Birthday Girl!" Dad said cheerfully.

"How does it feel to be sixteen?" Mom asked excitedly.

They were trying too hard. I could tell. They felt that if they could "connect" with me, I'll leave my goth-like lifestyle and become one of those high-end rich bitches like you see on _Laguna Beach_.

"No different than fifteen," I told them as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Well, sit down," Mom patted the seat next to her. "Sara's making you a special breakfast," she chirped.

"I'll pass." I sipped my coffee and then sat the mug down on the table. "Well, I'm off."

"To _where_?" Dad asked. "It's barely nine-thirty."

I thumbed towards the front door. "_Noah's Book Nook_. I'm meeting my friends there."

"Well, _sit down_and_ eat _first!" Mom demanded.

I pressed my index finger to my chin and pretended to think. "Nah," I shook my head smiling.

I then grabbed my black peacoat and beige scarf out of the closet before walking outside. Standing there was my boyfriend, Danny. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. The light layer of snow crunched beneath my feet.

"Happy sixteenth," Danny said, grinning. He kissed my cheek warmly.

We then took each other's hand and walked through the two-inch deep snow. The crisp wind blew lightly as we walked down the street. A typical March morning.

"So where are you taking me for my 'special birthday breakfast'?" I asked, grinning.

"You'll see," he smiled.

"Man of Mystery this morning, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I _knew_ it!" I said laughing.

Danny let go of my hand and wrapped both of his arms around me. It was so funny how we were such dorks in love.

About ten minutes later, we arrived at _Allie's_, a café downtown. As soon as we sat down, the _entire_ staff came over and sang "Happy Birthday" to me. I turned six shades of red, but I covered it up by laughing. Afterwards, they brought over a cake that said "Happy Sweet Sixteen Sam!" in black letters. I looked over at Danny and he smiled. I was so surprised that he would go through _all this_ just so I'd have an awesome birthday. Well, I guess I _could_ imagine that he would. God. I'm turning into a lovestruck hormone-crazed teenage sap!

* * *

Random? Yes. Also, I_know_ Sam seems a bit OOC, but she gets back to normal in the next chapter. LOL. BTW, Happy Halloween::insert pumpkin here:: lol Stay tuned for the next chappie!! 


	3. The After Party

Happy Halloween! D Also, sorry for not posting this earlier. My computer screwed up and deleted the one that I had already typed up so now I'm typing it again! Anyways, on to the story!

Another thing: Sorry I changed the setting a little again but just to make it clear, Sam is_sixteen_, not _fifteen_. The year is 2006, okay? Cool.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

"Bye guys! Thanks for coming!" I yelled to the people leaving my house. After the party at the bookstore, where I got an exclusive autographed copy of_Twilight_, we decided to have and after party at my house. When everyone left, I closed the door and suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I turned my head to see Danny resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"Have a good time?" he asked.

"It was amazing," I told him. "How did you _do_ it?"

"_That_, my dear, you will never know," Danny grinned.

I turned around fully and kissed my boyfriend on the lips. We were right in the moment when my mom yelled from upstairs.

"Samantha? Is everyone gone?"

We parted and I rolled my eyes. "It's 'Sam'! And yes! Everyone went home!" Danny grabbed my waist and I whispered, "Well… Not _everyone_." Then I gave him a quick kiss.

"Sammy, go get changed into something warmer, all right?" he whispered.

I looked down at my outfit. An American Eagle denim mini skirt with a black t-shirt that said "ROCKSTAR" on it in red, and a gray wrap-around sweater.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked.

"Just go get changed and meet me by the back door, all right?"

"Ohhh-kay…" I replied, a little confused. "Be right down."

I walked upstairs and into my room. I pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans from my closet, a sweater from Hot Topic, my navy blue puffer vest, and a pair of black Converses.

After I was changed, I walked down to the back door. To my surprise--- Danny wasn't there waiting for me. I opened the door and stepped into the backyard, and called his name. A split second later, something cold hit the back of my head. I turned around to see Danny packing in another snowball. I quickly scooped up some snow and packed it in. as soon as I was about to throw, I was hit by another one of Danny's snowballs. We both gave surprised laughs. While he had his eyes closed, I pelted him with a large ball of snow.

"Hey! No fair! I had my eyes closed!" he yelled, stumbling back.

"It's fair if I say it is!" I yelled back. "It's _my_ sixteenth birthday!" I started to run.

"Starting tomorrow morning, you're _mine_!" Danny joked as he started chasing after me.

"Says _you_!" I threw another snowball at him. Now _I_ was the one chasing_him_. He stopped short and I jumped on his back. He fell over and we were rolling around in the snow, in a laughing fit and holding each other.

Danny kissed me hard on the lips and I meshed my hands through his silky black hair. Our lips were already stunning red--- from kissing, and the cold.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I smiled back at him.

He, too, began to smile and then leaned down to kiss me. It was very romantic, that moment. It soon got to a point where we _knew_ this was going. So, Danny picked me up bridal style, turned intangible, and flew us up to my room.

Can you say, "Best sweet sixteen, _ever_!"?

* * *

Awwwww… So cute! Also, I haven't been getting many reviews lately. If we can get to at least 15 (or 20) reviews, I'll post the next chapter in five days. If we don't have at least 15 by Sunday, you all will just have to wait a little longer. Sorry. [ 


	4. Snow Day!

Heyhey! I'm back! Now, I'm not gonna waste any more time. So, let's rock.

Disclaimer: I think you know by now.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with my arm draped over Danny's chest. I looked over at Danny's face. He was fast asleep and looked so happy, and peaceful. Gently getting out of the bed, I grabbed my discarded camisole from the floor and then put on my pajama pants. The clock read 8:14 in the morning. We were supposed to be up and getting ready for school by now! I was beginning to fret, but then I looked out the window and saw a thick blanket of snow covering the front yard. I rolled my eyes in relief and sighed. A second later, I heard someone groaning. I turned around to see Danny slowly waking up. I then sat down on the bed next to him and kissed his cheek. 

"Hey, sleepyhead," I whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back. "I love you."  
"I love you more."

"My name's not 'More'," (A/N: Sorry for the _Gabmore Girls_ [Yes, it's spelled that way reference, but I just _had _to put it there!) Danny joked sleepily.

"Even in the morning you're full of it, aren't you?"

"Another reason why you can't get enough of me."

"True."

Danny's strong arms wrapped around me and brought me back down to the bed. I lightly kissed him. "We walking to school together today?"

"No school today," I smiled.

"Why not?"

I pointed to the window. Danny turned his head to see it flurrying outside.

"Lots of snow," he whispered.

"Makes any day perfect."

"So true."

After he kissed me again, my stomach started to churn. I quickly jumped up and ran to my bathroom. Then I began to empty my stomach. While I was throwing up, Danny must've thrown on his boxers and then he came to sit with me. He rubbed my back as I emptied my insides. As soon as it was over, I leaned back onto my boyfriend's chest.

"What's going on, Sam?" he asked, rubbing my stomach.

"I don't _know_!" I defended myself. "This is a surprise to me too! I hardly _ever_ get sick! You _know_ that!"

"Yeah, you haven't even _sneezed_ since fifth grade."

"I know…"

"Should we still hang out today?"

"No… No! Don't cancel our plans because of _me_! I'm fine!"

"If you _say_ so."

"I am! Really!"

"Alright then." Danny began to get up. "Meet you at my house in fifteen?"

"Sure." I smiled at him.

"Cool." He left the bathroom and got dressed before changing into his ghostly alter ego and flew out of the room.

"Samantha?" my mom's voice shrilled over the intercom. "Are you _up_ yet? It's nearly eight-thirty!"

I groaned and got up to press the button to call back. "_Yeah_, Mom! I'm _up_! Be right down!" Then I took my finger off the button.

"She's gonna be bitching about this all _day_!" I said to myself. "Well, better late than never." I chuckled and then went over to my closet. After looking through my closet for three minutes, I decided on a black strapless tunic, a pair of dark wash jeans, and my black boots. I then pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked downstairs. Pamela and Jeremy were downstairs in the living room, reading.

"Uh… hey?"

Mom slapped down her book and glared at me. "Samantha, I expected you down here at eight sharp. It's quarter of nine."

"Soh-rry!" I told them sarcastically. I then headed for the coat closet.

"Samantha!" Dad yelled. "Where are you _going_?!"

I thumbed towards the door. "Out."

"Again?" he asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah. Jenna asked me to help her study more for her American History exam," I lied.

"_Again_?" Dad asked again.

"Yeah, I'm basically a hero to her since I've been acing History since fourth grade."

"That _is_ true…" Mom replied. "Go ahead."

"_Thank you_," I exasperated.

I then grabbed my jean jacket from the closet and ran out the door with my messenger bag. As soon as I was out the door, I dug my hands into my jacket and walked on. Just like the day before, the snow crunched loudly beneath my feet. My breath was seen very clearly. It would seem like a lot of people would be out on a beautiful winter day like this, but I guess they all decided to stay in where it was warm.

As I turned the corner, I saw this new coffee shop that had just opened up. I peered in through the window and saw a few couples, then some people by themselves pretty much enjoying themselves. I had a few minutes to spare so I decided to check it out. It wasn't really my kind of café, but I could _never_ refuse a good cup of coffee. So I walked in and saw that the girl at the register had one of those "I-really-wish-I-was-anywhere-but-here-right-now" looks on her face. As soon as I got to the register, she perked up a little. I looked at the menu for a minute before ordering.

"Hey, welcome to_Cappuccino Heaven_. What can I get you?"

"Um, I think I'll get a medium pumpkin spice latte with a sprinkle of cinnamon on it, please."

"Okay," she replied, typing my order in. "That'll be $3.85."

I pulled out a crisp five-dollar bill and handed it to her.

"Have a nice day." The girl handed me my change.

"You too." I then walked to a stool and sat down. The boy next to me was working on some biology paper. By the look of how it was written, I guessed maybe he was a senior or a college freshman.

"Medium pumpkin spice!" the girl called out.

I jumped from my seat and took my coffee. That first sip was _just_ what I needed. I walked out and continued on my journey. By then I hadn't realized that I was only a few houses away from Danny's. I was too mesmerized by how good this coffee was. Great, and _now_ I sound like that caffeine-obsessed mom from _Gilmore Girls_.

* * *

A minute later, I walked up the front steps to my boyfriend's house. I knocked on the door and took another sip of coffee. The front door opened and Danny's mom was holding the door. 

"Oh, hi Sam. I didn't know we were expecting you."

"Danny invited me."

"Of course. Right. Come in. Come in."

I walked in and upstairs to Danny's room. I opened the door to see Danny and Tucker playing a video game on Danny's PS2. Tucker was leaning against the bed and my boyfriend was laying on his back on the bed.

"Dude, you just fell on your ass _again_!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Says you!" Danny laughed.

"I just _saw_ you fall on your ass! How could I have just 'said it'?"

"Huh, you're right."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Ahem!"

Both boys looked up. "Hey," they both said at the same time.

Tucker paused the game and then Danny got up. He hugged me and I gave him a kiss.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey," he whispered back.

"I thought it was just gonna be us."

"Last minute thing. Sorry." Danny put his arm around me and we walked over to his bed. I leaned my back on his chest and they continued their game.

"No prob. I'll just watch."

"Thanks for understanding, Sam."

"Hey, it's cool."

Literally, not two minutes later, Tuck's cell phone rang. He paused the game again to answer his phone. "H'llo?" he answered. "Oh, hey Linds. What's up?"

Danny mouthed to me "Who is it?"

I shrugged. Tuck was so into his conversation, we both just shrugged at each other and started to make out.

_Click._

"Guys, get a room," Tuck said, turning around.

We parted and then blushed like crazy.

"So who was _that_, Tuck?" Danny smirked.

"Lindsee. I met her at Sam's party. We're sorta dating now."

"Whoo!" Danny yelled, clapping. "Foley's finally got a girlfriend!"

I laughed at Danny's crack.

"I may have been the last one in the entire tenth grade to get a girlfriend, but I can still kick your butt at _American Wasteland_ any day of the week."

Danny sat up and pointed at Tucker. "I told you, that's _just_ a theory!"

"It's not a theory if I _did_ actually kick your ass at it seven days in a row."

Danny rolled his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his chest. "That's okay Danny. I still love you."

He kissed me. "I love you too."

"I told you guys I'd be cool with you two dating, but now you're just pushing it."

"Whatever." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Tuck rolled his eyes. The door opened and Jazz was standing in the doorway. "Uh, Tuck, there's a girl downstairs asking where you were." She stifled a laugh.

He got up and walked downstairs. As soon as Jazz left, Danny began tickling me. I kissed him only to get him to stop.

"Sammy… Come _on_. Please…?" he gave me those irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Not the eyes! Anything but that!" I laughed.

"Ahem!"

We turned around to see Tuck and some girl at the door. They both looked shocked.

"Hey, Sam," the girl said, stepping into the room.

"Oh, hey Linds. What are you doing here?"

"Tucker invited me."

"Oh-kay…"

"Well, sit down! Stay a while!" Danny cheered.

"And _I_ snagged us some Absolut from downstairs," Tucker announced, holding up the bottle.

"Hear, hear!" Lindsee said loudly.

"You'd do _anything_ for a glass of vodka, right Foley?" Danny eyed his best friend.

"You know me _too_ well, Fenton. I'll give you that." He poured some vodka and handed us the cups.

We gulped down the drinks quickly. As we did the second, third, and fourth cups. I was starting to feel a little dizzy, so I leaned my head on Danny's shoulder. He pulled my cheek toward him and kissed it.

"Danny," I groaned, "are you drunk?"

"Only if you want me to be," he smirked.

We smiled at each other and kissed again.

"God," Tucker rolled his eyes and drank more of the Absolut from the bottle.

* * *

Long? Yes. Is everyone in this story gonna turn into an alcoholic? No way! Okay, so I need at least ten reviews for the next chapter to come quickly. Although it might take me a while since I'm busy with school and studying to get my permit. Yay::crowd then goes silent:: Have a good night. 


	5. The Afterboom

Okay, so apparently, you guys don't want me to update as much since only two people reviewed my last chapter. Usually, I'd hold a grudge and not update until I get the 10 reviews, but I'm not gonna. I'm going to be lenient today. But I'm only going to do this once. After this, I'm probably going to be expecting at least five to seven reviews for each chapter before the next one is up. So, if you want me to update more often, go ahead and review! Just letting you know.

Disclaimer: Still not owning it.

---

"Morning Miss Manson," Danny said in an old English accent, then holding out his elbow. "Would you care for me to walk you to school?"

I linked my arm through his. "Why, Mr. Fenton, I'd be delighted," I replied in the same accent.

He gave me a breathy smile and we started walking.

"Having a fun week?" Danny asked in his normal voice.

"You could say so."

"Good."

A few minutes later, we got to the front steps of Casper High.

"See you in Lit class?" I asked.

"You know it." Danny kissed my goodbye. "Save me a seat?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"My boyfriend rolled his eyes playfully. "See ya."

"Bye."

We walked up the steps and then went our seperate ways for homeroom. I walked towards my locker and suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I dropped everything I was holding and ran for the bathroom. As I threw open a stall, I dropped to my knees and practically threw up everything I'd eaten in the pat three days.

After my stomach was empty, I felt like passing out. I leaned back on the stall wall and held my forehead and stomach.

As soon as I felt well enough to stand up, I got up and ran out the bathroom to homeroom. I thought about what had just happened. I knew why I was so sick, but I refused to let it be the reason. No way I could be pregnant. So, I kept telling myself that it was just food poisoning. Every time I threw up, that's what I'd tell myself.

---

I barely made it to lunch that day. Danny and Tuck were already sitting at our table, laughing away. I slumped into my seat next to Danny and put my head on the table. My boyfriend put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder.

"You okay, Sam?" Danny asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," my voice was muffled.

"You sure? 'cause you ran out of science looking really sick," Tucker reminded me.

"I'm fine," I picked up my head, "_really_!" I yelled.

Tucker put his hands up defensively. "Okay! Okay, Manson! Chill!"

I put my face in my hands and groaned.

"You want me to take you home, Sammy?" Danny asked.

I glared at him.

"Alright," he rolled his eyes. "You want me to take you home, 'Sam'?"

"Better; and no. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"I said 'no' Fenton!" I screamed at him. Both of my best friends looked really shocked.

"Sam, are you okay? Really. This isn't like you."

"God, Danny. I'm _fine_!"

"If you say so," Danny sighed, rubbing my shoulder again.

---

That next night, I went to the doctor to finally figure out what the hell's wrong with me. Dr. Rosenburg gave me a pregnancy test to take. I went into the bathroom and did what she instructed. Three minutes later, after I gave her back the test, Dr. Rosenburg came back into the room. She had this serious look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sam, you're pregnant."

My mouth dropped. "A-are you sure?"

"I could be wrong, but there's only a small chance that I am."

"Oh, God." I put my face in my hands and began to cry. Apparently the hormones were starting to kick in a little.

"Sam, I want you to take care of this baby--- if you are pregnant--- alright?"

I picked my face up and nodded.

"Okay. Now then, when can you come back next week?"

"Next week's not good." I wiped away some tears.

"Alright then. How about the thirtieth?"

"That's good." I nodded. "Oh, and Dr. Rosenburg?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"How many weeks pregnant do you think I am?"

"Hard to say. Could be between three and ten weeks."

"So I could've been pregnant for two months already?!"

"Maybe. I could find out and tell you when you come back, alright?"

"Thank you." I smiled, then hopping out of the chair and grabbing my messenger bag.

After I left, I walked home with a fake smile on my face, pretending nothing was wrong. As soon as I got inside my bathroom, Iburst out crying and fell back on my door and slid down to the floor. I then pulled out my cell phone and called my boyfriend.

"Danny?" I said in between tears. "You need to come over here. We have to talk."

---

Alright. Like I said before: I need reviews! It doesn't have to be long and detailed, just tell me what you thought of the chapter and/or feedback on what I could (or need) to improve on. Remember, no flames! Have an awesome weekend!


	6. Talking

Yay! Lots of reviews! As I promised, here's chapter 5!!

Disclaimer: Nada.

---

And that's how we got here. As soon as Danny got my call, he rushed over to my house and found me sobbing in the bathroom.

"Danny, what are we going to _do_?!" I cried.

"I don't know, but we'll figure this out," Danny held my shoulders lightly.

"I don't want to lose you or our baby," I whispered.

"You won't lose either of us, Sam." Danny kneeled down in front of me and then took my hands. "I promise."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Now that we have a baby coming, it could mean the end of our careers or us."

"Sam, stop being _so_ pessimistic. We'll figure this out. Besides, you always said you wanted a baby," he shrugged.

"Yeah, when I was _older_ and _had a stable career_," I growled. Mood swings are starting to become a real bitch. I cried again. "What are we going to _do_? We're _too young_ to take care of a baby!"

"I know, Sam, I know." Danny held me in his arms and rocked back and forth.

"I mean, how could this _happen_?! I was on the pill every time we did it, and---" It just hit me. I slapped my palm to my forehead. "Your parents' Christmas party." I put my hand down.

"Right... Too much eggnog."

"Champagne," I corrected.

"Oh, right. God."

"Never again?"

"Damn straight."

I pulled out of his grip. "You think this is _easy_?!" I screamed, fighting back tears. "_You're_ not the one carrying a goddamn baby for nine motherfucking months! You barely have to do a goddamn thing!" I saw Danny was staring at me again, and realized what I had just done. "Oh, God," I mumbled, burying my face in my hands.

Danny didn't say anything. He just stayed silent and hugged me.

"I'm so, so sorry," I cried into his chest.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay," Danny said quietly into my head.

---

Danny had refused to leave me last night, so he slept in my bed with his arms wrapped around my stomach tightly. It was like he was protecting the baby from harm. I was so amazed about how he reacted to this. Even though I half-expected him to leave me, I'm glad he didn't.

The whole day I felt really ecstatic. I wasn't sure whether it was the hormones, or I was excited that my baby would have its dad around. Either way, it was good. I sat down next to Danny at lunch and kissed his cheek. Tucker was looking really down.

"What's up with Foley?" I asked my boyfriend, who put his arm around me as I sat down.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I was hoping you'd be able to tell me. He's been like that all day."

"Really? Wow... It must be _really_ big if it's lasted more than five hours," I joked.

"Shut the fuck up, Sam," Tucker growled. "It's not funny."

"You wanna tell us what happened?" I leaned towards him on my forearms.

"Not really."

"It can't be _that_ bad, Tuck," Danny added.

"You _really_ wanna know?"

"Yes!!" Danny and I both replied at the same time.

Tuck looked to the side for a minute then faced back to us. "Lindsee dumped me last night."

"_That's it_?" we both said.

"Well, I wouldn't expect empathy from you guys. You two have been dating since freshman year."

"Well--- yeah, you're right."

"Tuck, you'll find another girl," my boyfriend told his best friend.

"Yeah, right."

"Trust us, you'll meet her. I---" My stomach began to churn again. "Hold that thought." I ran off to the bathroom, and once again, I felt like I was throwing up my insides.

After I was done, I washed up and walked back outside.

"Sam," Tucker started, "why didn't you _tell_ me this happened? I could've helped you too."

"Oh, great. Mr. I'm-so-great-cuz-I-have-ghost-powers told you we're having a baby? Nice going, Fenton." I smacked the back of Danny's head.

"Ow!" Danny shouted.

"Uh... no. He told me you got a 'C' on your history project. W-wait. You got knocked up?"

I looked around nervously. "No," I said quickly. Tuck crossed his arms and gave me a look. "Seriously!"

He uncrossed his arms. "Okay then."

"And by the way, that project was rigged. I don't believe that Amanda Simons even _looked_ at the paper on how to do her project, and yet she got an A!"

"Yep, just another plastic surgery obsessed chick who's dumber than she looks."

"I heard she slept with the entire football team."

"Come on, no one's _that_ shallow," I told them.

"What about Paulina?"

"She's an exception."

"Yeah," the two responded.

"Whoa!" Tuck announced, looking at his cell phone. "I gotta get to Bio before Jacobs kills me... again!" And like that, he was off.

I sat back down and Danny tried to hold my hand. I pulled away.

"Are you mad at me Sam?"

"No... I'm just worried that you're going to back out of this. I don't want you to feel that we have to be together because of this baby."

Danny took my hand again but I didn't fight it. "Sam, I love you. You know that. I'm not going to leave you. Not even because of this baby or what our parents are going to say. Alright?" I nodded. "Good." He kissed my head.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," I whispered to my boyfriend, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

---

Very random, I know. Remember: at least five reviews and I'll update in the next few days. Sound okay? Awesome.


	7. Spring Formal

Yayness! Thnx soooo much to everyone who's loving this story:)

Disclaimer: I think you know by now.

---

It was the night of the spring formal. I was still small, so I could fit into my dress. Danny walked me out to the car and immediately complimented me on my black and aqua mini dress.

"Thanks, Dan. You don't look half-bad yourself."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It _was_ a compliment, you idiot!" I joked.

"Oh... right."

"I'm sorry."

"No, Sam. Don't be. I just had a dumb moment."

"It happens."

"So true..."

"Yeah."

We pulled up to the school and got out of the car. I smoothed out my dress and linked arms with Danny.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I was born ready."

As soon as we got inside, all heads turned towards us. I swept one of my bangs to the side of my face and we kept walking. Danny handed me a limoncello and then drank the one he was holding. I gulped it down and suddenly felt really happy.

"Hey, Danny?"

"Hmm?" He was drinking another limoncello.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure." Danny put his cup down and we started to dance.

I grabbed the cup that my boyfriend had just put down and downed the rest quickly.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure you should be drinking? I mean, won't that hurt the baby?"

"A little bit won't hurt anyone; and besides, I think I'm done with my share of vodka tonight."

"Alright then." My boyfriend kissed me.

After dancing for a little while, I began to feel weak. I slumped in Danny's arms and he looked so worried. Then all of a sudden, everything went black.

---

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I expected to still be at the dance, but instead, I woke up in a hospital bed with Danny's arms wrapped around me lightly. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep in days. When he saw that I was awake, he interwined his fingers in mine and smiled.

"Danny," I groaned. "Wha-what happened?"

He sighed and patted my hand gently. "You don't remember anything from last night?"

I shook my head no. "Just blacking out while we were dancing."

"The doctors thought that you might've miscarried, but the baby's still there." He smiled a little bit.

My mouth hung open. "From drinking?"

"That's what they think caused it. Also, Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"Our parents know about the baby."

"What?! How?!"

"I had to call your parents up because you passed out and needed to go to the hospital, and when you were diagnosed, your parents were told also. Then they told my parents afterwards."

"God..." I buried my face in my hands. "My life is so messed up right now."

Danny put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed it gently. "I really don't want to be the bearer of more bad news, but---"

"But _what_? They're not getting rid of the baby, are they?"

"No. They aren't _that_ evil."

"Looks can be decieving."

"Sam," he sighed, "I'm being sent to my grandparents in Charleston."

I burst into tears. Danny tried to hug me, but I refused to let him. I was just too angry right now. "Until when?"

"Until the baby's born. Then I'm back for good. Except by then, they might force us to get married."

I wiped away my tears and smiled at him. "We could elope," I shrugged.

"What?" Danny laughed, as if I just told a joke.

"I'm serious. We could go off to somewhere. Just me, you, and our baby. It's perfect."

"I can't do that, Sam. I'm sorry."

"Why not? As soon as I turn seventeen, I'm outta this crazy town."

"I won't let you."

"Danny, be real. You know I can't stay here with the happiness police."

"I'm not gonna let you ruin your life. I'll help you take care of the baby, and then when we're old enough, we'll move out into our own apartment. Okay?"

"I can't promise you that, Danny." I looked down at my stomach. "But I will start cutting back on drinks."

"It's a start," he sighed.

---

Sad, huh? Stay tuned for the next chappie of _The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants_.


	8. I Don't Want Him To Leave!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was sick and… yeah. I'm back now and here's chapter nine!

Disclaimer: Do I need to say it?

* * *

After I was let go from the hospital, my 'rents (and Danny's) had him and me to lecture us about what we did was wrong and that we're too young to raise a child. I was just about sick of them telling me what to do, so I stormed out of the living room and sat on the second landing of the stairs, too tired to make it all the way upstairs. I _hated_ being like this all the time. I wished this stupid sickness thing would _go away_ already! Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my boyfriend. He looked almost as sad as I was. Then he sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"What did they say?" I asked quietly.

He sighed. "They want us to get rid of the baby."

"No!" I cried out, then throwing my head into his chest, sobbing.

Danny rubbed my head, trying to calm me down. He then picked me up bridal style and brought me up to my room. After that he laid me on my bed and sat down next to me.

"I don't want to lose you," I whispered.

"Neither do I. You know that."

"I know, Danny, but our parents want to get rid of this baby!"

"You don't know that," he soothed.

"I know for a fact that _my_ parents don't even want me to exist around their friends since I'm pregnant. It's like they're embarrassed that they're going to be grandparents."

"It's hard, Sam, having a baby at sixteen."

"_You'll_ at least be seventeen by the time this baby's out."

Danny kissed my head again.

"Yeah… but---"

I cut him off. "Then my parents expect me to lose every last pound I gained during this stupid pregnancy the _minute_ the baby's born."

"Wow." He looked so shocked. "You got it rough."

"Damn straight."

Danny took my hand and rubbed his thumb lightly over the top of my hand. I smiled at my boyfriend. He smiled back. Danny then put one arm under my knees, the other around my back and then brought me up closer to him. He then kissed the top of my head and then rested his cheek there. I loved it when he did that. I felt so loved.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on my door. I had been calmed down already, but just then my breathing began to quicken again. Danny kissed me and then hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," he reassured me.

I nodded and curled up on my bed as my boyfriend got up to open the door. My parents stood in the doorway.

"Daniel, your parents are waiting for you downstairs."

He nodded, then turning to wave to me and then left. I waved back as he walked away. My mom sat down next to me and attempted to rub my back, trying to calm me down. I refused to let her near me. Danny was the only person who could calm me down. Now that he was leaving for North Carolina, all hope is lost. Jeremy then stepped into my room with his arms crossed.

"What do you guys_want_?" I sobbed.

"We know you're upset about this whole thing, but you have to understand, we only want what's best for you," my mother tried softly.

"No you don't," I growled. "You only want me to get rid of this baby so you two won't lose your 'perfect parents' image."

"That's not entirely true," my dad stepped in. "Yes, we're disappointed that you got pregnant so young, but also we don't want to lose you as a daughter."

"Too late," I sat up. "You've already lost me." I ran out of my room crying.

I ran down the hall and into another room. The room was my hideaway from the world. Whenever I was really upset or depressed, I would come in here and it would be like the world was stopped. It was very peaceful in there.

"Sam? Please come out," Pamela begged.

I didn't answer her. I was too mad at them.

"We just want to talk to you."

Still nothing.

After a few hours of isolation, I came out of the room. My 'rents were downstairs, sipping coffee and reading. They saw how sad I looked, but they didn't say a thing. I poured myself a cup of tea and sat down. It was so quiet until I spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry that I overreacted, but you two deserved it."

My dad slammed down his newspaper. "We 'deserved' it?!" he yelled.

"Yeah," I replied calmly. "You took my boyfriend away and I was angry. Now it's over with." I took a sip.

Jeremy was about to speak, but my mom interrupted. "Sam, your dad and I were talking and thought that maybe you should spend the rest of your school year up in Cape Cod with Aunt Sophie and Uncle Sorrel."

I remembered the last time I was up in Cape Cod; it was the winter of 2004. I had gotten in trouble at school because I started a riot against dissection. I was suspended for fighting on school property. My parents felt that Aunt Sophie could straighten me out. I was forced to bunk with her two obnoxious daughters, Hannah and Katy, for two straight weeks. Pure hell.

"Mom! No!" I screamed.

"Well, what do _you_ propose we should do?" my dad asked coldly.

"I don't _know_!" I yelled angrily. "Why don't you both let me live my damn life and leave me _alone_!" I screamed, jumping up from the table and storming up the stairs. Then I ran into my room, threw myself on my bed and cried. I cried so damn much that I think I ran out of tears in a half hour. It was so horrible. My life sucked so much right now. At the moment, I _really_ wanna kill whoever first said "your pregnancy is a joyful time". They have to die a horrible death. Yeah… Great.

* * *

Ookay… Sam's gone a little loopy. But nothing we can't fix::sweatdrop:: Alright, happy Thanksgiving people! 


	9. Fed Up

Heyhey! I'm back again! Also, I'm on Thanksgiving break already so… yeah. Expect more updates sooner!

Disclaimer: Why are you torturing me so?!?!?!?!

* * *

Goodbye sophomore year, hello summer!

As soon as that last bell rung, Tuck and I, along with the entire Casper High School student body, ran out of the now out-of-session building. It felt so weird having the last day of school without Danny. I ran as fast as I could from the school, not wanting to miss any more precious seconds from my vacation. This would probably be my last time having an awesome time out of school before I'm a mom. Oh, well. Better make the best of it.

* * *

"So, what are _your_ summer break plans?" I asked my boyfriend over the phone.

"Basically just hanging out here with Chris and Joshua. Maybe go up to Myrtle Beach for a week." Joshua and Chris were basically Danny's only friends at Burke High School.

"Wow," I said in an unexcited tone. "Sounds like a hell of a good time."

"I wish you were here…"

"Same."

"I love you, you know that?"

"You tell me that_every_ time we're talking, Danny Fenton!" I laughed.

"Just checking."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "So that's basically you're whole summer?"

"Yeah, well, in the fall, I'm back in Indiana with you and our baby."

"Who just so happens to be a little girl," I smiled.

"What?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh. Danny, we're having a daughter!"

"I'll bet she looks_exactly_ like you," he laughed.

"No she won't! For the most part, she'll probably look like a mini-you!"

"Let's just hope she looks like one of us."

"Deal."

We both laughed.

"S-should we start picking out names?" my boyfriend finally asked.

"Not yet. When we're actually in the same room again."

"Alright."

"Cool." I looked at the clock; it was almost eleven. "Well, I should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah. Same here."

"G'night. I love you."

"Love you too."

I smiled as I turned off the phone. "I guess this story might have a happy ending after all," I shrugged.

* * *

All through the night, I could barely sleep. My baby girl kept waking me up at random times during the five hours that it was actually dark out. At around eight, the fun police buzzed in on the intercom.

"Samantha? Are you up yet?" my mother asked repeatedly.

I groaned and then threw one of my pillows at the intercom. Then I groaned louder and pulled my other pillow over my head, trying to shield the noise.

"Samantha Meredith Manson! You get down here this instant or there _will_ be consequences!" Pamela shrieked over the intercom.

My eyes shot open. I sat up and then jumped out of my bed. Then I quickly got dressed and ran down the steps. Consequences from Pamela Manson usually meant horrible, indescribable things. To everyone else she seems like the nicest woman alive, but when everyone's gone? Welcome to hell frozen over--- twice.

I rushed down the hall and sat down on the couch across from where my mother was sitting.

"Oh, good. You're here," she smiled at me.

"Yeah, what's up?" I brushed away a stray bang from my face.

"I want to discuss with you about this summer."

"I thought you guys were sending me to SAT Prep camp for two months."

"No," she shook her head, "not when your stomach's the size of Mt. Everest!" she told me, using her hand to point at my stomach.

Even if I _wasn't_ pregnant and hormone-crazy, that still stung badly. Except, why should I _care_? I mean, I hardly _ever_ take anyone's ideas of me seriously. But still…

"So what do _you_ think is going to happen this summer?" I asked angrily, crossing my arms.

"Your dad and I think that you _should_ go away until the baby's born, _or_---" Here it comes… "Disappear for three months." And she said it!

"Are you fucking_crazy_?!"

"Samantha Manson! I did not raise you to speak like that!"

"What do you _want_ from me? I'm just a kid! I make mistakes! And all you and Dad are worried about is losing your precious 'good parents' image!"

"We've already had this discussion and I'm sick of you waltzing in here and acting like have the worst life ever."

"I'm not acting," I confessed, standing up. "And I'm _tired_ of hearing that I 'ruined my life' and 'I'll never get into medical school', but so _what_? I don't _want_ to go to medical school! I want to go to Oxford and become a journalist! Well, according to you, that'll never happen! Guess what? I'm going to make it! I'll show _all_ of you!" I then walked out of the room and back up to my room. I felt so good. I loved this feeling.

"Don't you love Mommy so much right now?" I asked my baby.

* * *

Yay::applause:: Wow. Okay, not a lot of reviews last time, but that's ok::gives thumbs up sign thingy:: Yeah, I'm kinda hyper now, but oh, well!! Happy Turkey Day! 


	10. Out With A Bang

Disclaimer: I think you guys know the answer by now.

---

July 4th, and with only two months left of my pregnancy, I was still under house arrest by my parents. Since I refused to go away to live with my aunt and uncle, I had to stay inside until this baby's born. That night, though, I was allowed to see my family who was coming over for the barbeque dinner. My grandma, Uncle Marc, Aunt Caren, their kids, Sol, Lucas, Matt, Logan, and Alexa, and Alexa's son, David, arrived first. As was expected, my grandmother practically fainted when my parents told her that her sixteen-year-old granddaughter was seven months pregnant. Luckily, she recovered quickly. A little bit later, my other cousins, Harry, Oliver, and Noam came to the house. Noam and Oliver were my only cousins closest to my age. Oliver was eighteen and Noam was two months younger than me. After about an hour, the party started getting boring. So, Oliver, Harry, Noam, and I went down to the basement with two bottles of French champagne and four flutes. They almost refused to let me join them. I wore them down. They were like brothers to me. I hadn't seen the guys in so long I'd forgotten that they basically were rebels, like me. Harry was the gay kid in the family. His parents (my mother's sister and brother-in-law) disowned him as soon as he came out, but that didn't stop him; he's now at Yale, studying political science, so he can run for governer. Oliver was the one not to go to law school, but instead is going to go backpacking around Europe and Asia, with his girlfriend, for the next eighteen months. Noam, against his parents' wishes, dropped out of high school to join his band on the road, but then came back to his school after four months. Well, I guess heredity _is_ a powerful trait.

---

After my third glass of bubbly, I started feeling sick. Noam helped me lay down on the couch and then brought me some water. Those simple gestures reminded me of my boyfriend, who was now miles away from me at the moment. I burst out into tears. My hormones were _really_ getting the better of me. Oliver wrapped his arms around me, in an act of trying to calm me down. He asked me what was wrong, but I didn't want to tell him. I suddenly felt like throwing up. As I began to calm down, Oliver helped me up the stairs and sat me down in the living room. Then suddenly, the 'rents called us in to eat.

"Sam, I have to go now, but I'll be right back with something to help you, okay?" he asked, stroking my hair, still attempting to calm me down.

I nodded.

"Okay, then." Oliver smiled, then got up and walked into the dining room.

A few minutes later, he came back with some Tylenol and a cup of water. I swallowed both of them and I felt a little bit better. My cousin helped me up and we went back into the dining room where everyone was eating. I sat down between my twelve-year-old cousin, Sol, and Harry, who was subtly texting someone from under the table.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Sol asked.

"Better. Thanks for asking." I smiled at him.

---

Before I started eating, my stomach started to feel weird, but I ignored it. About forty-five minutes later, I couldn't take it anymore. So, I excused myself for a minute and headed to the bathroom. Immediately, I threw up. My now empty stomach still hurt a lot. Then suddenly, I felt a rush of liquid fall between my legs. It felt so disgusting. Then it hit me: my water just broke.

I began panicking. "Oh, no. This _cannot_ happen! Not _tonight_! I've still got about seven weeks left! Oh, God..." I moaned.

Without thinking, I rushed out of the bathroom and dialed a taxi. I then wrote a note to the family, saying that I was going into labor and was heading to the hospital. After that I ran upstairs to grab my overnight bag that was filled with my things for when I was going into labor. Right before I ran out of my bedroom, I grabbed my phone and dashed down the stairs. Everything was so scary now.

---

Alright, not as long as I had intended, but okay. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but it's not really working out well... Alright then. Stay tuned for chapter eleven!


	11. New Arrival

Disclaimer: Still not happening.

---

About ten minutes later, my taxi came and I was doubled over in pain. I told the driver to take me to the hospital and step on it.

We got to the hospital in about seven minutes and by now, my contractions were getting really close together. I was put in a wheelchair as soon as I got in and was wheeled into the maternity ward as quickly as they could. I held my stomach tightly until they got me into a room. Everything began to spin. I felt like throwing up. It was so horrible. I'll have to remember to put "give birth" on my Things That I'd Rather Not Do list. A few minutes passed, and Dr. Rosenburg came in and reassured me that even though that my baby's really early, that she'll be fine. That was _a lot _of relief right there. Now my contractions were about three minutes apart. I felt like I was about to die. Dr. Rosenburg told me that I should start pushing soon. This part I was scared of the most; and I'm barely afraid of _anything_.

"SAMANTHA MEREDITH MANSON!!" I heard a familiar voice scream from outside in the hallway. Then suddenly, my mother appeared in the room in the middle of a screaming fit. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _DOING_ HERE?!"

"Having a baby," I told her, panting.

"You do _not_ leave a party to go to the hospital without telling us!! You nearly gave your father and me a heart attack when we realized you were gone!!"

"I _know_ that, but you _always_ say, 'No leaving dinner parties for _anything_. No exceptions.'" I was now drenched in sweat and about ready to pass out.

"If you're about to have a baby, you come say, 'Mom, I'm in labor, drive me to damn hospital!'."

"Mom, get out," I growled.

"What?!"

"I said, '_Get out_'."

"I'm staying right here."

"Mother, GET OUT OF THIS DAMN ROOM _RIGHT_ NOW!!" I screamed.

"Mrs. Manson, please leave," Dr. Rosenburg commanded. "I will call security if you don't leave this minute."

Pamela groaned and stormed out of the room. I screamed in pain. Dr. Rosenburg told me that I should start pushing any minute now. I started to cry. I hated how I was right now. One of the nurses tried to calm me down. I wouldn't budge. Soon, another doctor came in and started talking to Dr. Rosenburg. She nodded to the other doctor.

"Sam," she said calmly, "we're going to have to perform a caesarean if we want to deliver this baby."

"_What_?! _Why_?!" I screamed.

"Her umbilical cord is wrapped too tightly around her neck. She could die if delivered normally."

I looked at my stomach and then started to cry a little. "If it's the only way," I told them, looking up.

After I replied, a nurse came in and stuck a needle in my arm. I soon started to feel really sleepy. Then I fell into a deep slumber.

---

I woke up the next afternoon with a feeling that all my insides were just ripped out. Still a little sleepy from the anesthesia, I lifted my hospital gown to see a scar about eight inches long along my stomach. As soon as I put my gown down, I noticed someone sitting in the chair right next to my bed. His black hair and pasty skin were a dead giveaway. Too weak to move over to wake him up, I quietly said, "Hey new daddy."

His eyes opened after I had called his name about four times.

"Sam! You're okay!" Danny jumped from chair and hugged me tightly.

"Ow! Ow!" I gritted through my teeth.

"Ooh. Still hurt?"

"Damn straight."

He gave me a breathy smile and sat down next to me.

A few minutes later, a nurse came in holding a pink blanket with a something inside. It was my baby girl. She handed her to Danny and I got my first glimpse of my daughter. She had a little bit of black fuzz on top of her head. When she yawned, her little eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were the perfect mix of Danny's sparkling blue and my brilliant amethyst.

"She's perfect," I whispered.

"No," Danny said, smiling at me, "_you're_ perfect. But she comes in a close second." I playfully hit his arm. "Nah, I'm kidding. She's perfect."

I smiled at him as he handed our baby to me. She was so little. "It was worth it," I said, smiling at the newborn baby in my arms.

"What should we name her?" Danny asked, stroking our daughter's cheek.

"Something unique. Not something you'd just pick out of a book." I let the little girl wrap her tiny fingers around my index finger.

---

We finally decided on Victoria Elizabeth Arianna Fenton. I let Victoria have her dad's last name even though we weren't married. She seemed to like her name. It was so amazing how everything can change with just one little person.

---

Awwwwww... Sam finally had her baby! But wait! The story's not over yet!


End file.
